boarischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sanskrit
}}}}| | }|( }}})}} }}}}}}}} |- colspan="2" | style="" |Gred im | style="" |Indien |- colspan="2" | style="" |Sprecha | style="" |nua ois Zwatsproch (1961: 190.000) |- colspan="2" | vertical-align:top; style=""|Klassifikation | style="" | * Indogermanisch :* Indoiranisch ::* Indoarisch :::* Sanskrit |- bgcolor="#FFFFFF" ! colspan="2" style="font-size:100%; color:#8b0000" | Offiziölla Status |- colspan="2" | vertical-align:top; style=""|Amtssproch | style="" | Indien (ane vo 22 aunakauntn Nationalsprochn) |- bgcolor="#FFFFFF" ! colspan="2" style="font-size:100%; color:#8b0000" | Sprochcode |- colspan="2" | vertical-align:top; style=""|ISO 639-1 | style="" | sa |- colspan="2" | vertical-align:top; style=""|ISO 639-2 | style="" | san |- colspan="2" | vertical-align:top; style=""|ISO 639-3 | style="" | san |- bgcolor="#FFFFFF" |} Sanskrit ( ), kimmt vom Partizip des wo auf Sanskrit sejm „geordnat“ oda „kinsdlich“ hoassd, wärend as Wordd (n.) oafach „Kunstsproch“ hoassd, weiders bedeidd ois Verbalpräfix „mit“ oder „zauman“ und „gmocht“. Is Woadd wead a im Zusammenhang (f.) ois „Sanskritsproch“ vowendd. Is buid zammad min Vedischn (da Sproch vo de Veden) as Oidindische und is de Sproch vo de Upanishaden de wo ganz vui aa ois liturgische Sproch vom Hinduismus und vom Buddhismus heagnumma wead und si is aa ane vo de 22 offiziön Sprochn vo Indien.Indian Constitution Art.344(1) & Art.345 . S klassische Sanskrit is zum easchtn Moi vom Grammatika Panini im 4. Joahundat v. Chr. systematisiat woan. De Bedeitung vo dera Sproch fia Süd- und Südostasien is mitn Raung vom Latein und vom Oidgriachischn fia Eiropa z vagleichn. Sanskrit hod vü modeane Sprochn vo Indien (wias Hindi und Nepal signifikant beeinflusst.Staal, J.F. (1963), "Sanskrit and Sanskritization", The Journal of Asian Studies 22 (3): 261–275 Sanskrit wiad hauptsächlich in Devanagarischrift gschriem. De voaklassische Foam vom Sanskrit is ois Vedisch bekaunt und is bis 1500 v. Chr. nochweisboa. Des is de Sproch vom Rigveda, ans vo de äitastn Weake, de wos in indoarischa Sproch gibt. Im Boarischn gibts an Haufn Sanskrit-Lehnwäata wia zum Beispü: Aria, Ashram, Avatar, Bhagwan, Chakra, Guru, Dschungl, Ingwa, Orangn, Karma, Mandala, Mantra, Moschus, Nirwana, Tantra, Yoga. Da Sprochbau Sanskrit is wia Boarisch, Ladein oder Griachisch a Sproch wo an Worddschdamm beigd (z.B.: pibāmi, pibasi; ich trinke, du trinkst). Es hod iwa 1.200 Worddwurzn auf de wo se de measchdn vo de ugfeer 200.000 Sanskritweada ois Komposita zruggfian lossn (z.B.: wos sofui ois wia „baun“ hoassd -> , „Bodm“, „Kout“; , „Wol“; , „Gscheepf“, „Weesn“; , „Taatsach“; und no fej andane meara). As Sanskrit kennt bei de Substantiva 8 Fälle, 3 Numeri (Oazoi, Zwoazoi, und Fejzoi). Bei de Zeidweadda gibts wiar im Griachischn zwo Klassn (thematische und athematische) de wo in zecha Beigungsklassna aufgehnd und de voschiadna Forma Perfekt, Imperfekt und Aorist wean zwor grammatisch aba ned bedeitungsmàssig undaschiadn. A de Worddschdejung im Sodz is mera oda weniga wurschd. Des varecktare ban Sanskrit handd neba da Schreibung auf an iadn Foi de Sandhiregln (do hengd a de Wurzn drinnad wead awa in da normaln Umschrift zwengs da andan Aussproch San''dhi gschrim) zammad mid da Meglichkeit Komposoita z buidn. Sandhi hoasst das do Ofang vo oan Wordd un as Endd von den Naxtn zammadzogn wean zu oana Wurschdd und des sej is blädaweis ned oadeidig. Zon Beischbui zwoa „a“ (des ko jeweis a kurzs oda a langs sej) wo aufarananda dreffan wean fois koa andana Sandhiregl heechana Priorität zuadrifft zu oam langa „a“ ('ā'). Dadurch geits bei am Worddverbindungspunkt wo a 'ā''' stät im Prinzip 4 Meglichkeiten wo des heakimmt. Und measchdns hand grammatisch olle Meglichkeiddn sinnvoi (inhoidlich -- und dees is de oanzige Reddung -- hoid neda). Iadz gibts iwa 50 klassische soichane Sandhiregeln. Olle Weata im Sodz miassn normal 'sandhisiad' wean wenn a Regl zuadriffd und de Woaddschellung is aba wuikirlich. Do ku ma si naa scho dengga wiaso as Sanskrit zu de verrecktesdn Sprochn ghead wo s gibt. Zon Redn und zun Voschdeh is des klassische Sanskrit mit olle Sandhis dessweng fast unmeglich und ned amoi Lesn ku mas von Bladl owa. Dagegn lossd sa si recht guad Firsinga oda murmeln wej ja ois zammandhengd. Und de Leid wo ogebn dass Sanskrit redn dean des normal one de Sandhi. Beispuia यद्भावि तद्भवतु yad_bhāvi, tad_bhavatu Wos sei muas, muas sei. अपि कष्टं तपो वर्धते api kaṣṭaṃ tapo vardate Gèds mid da gàchen Schinddarei forõ? Bedeitung vom Sanskrit thumb|left|upright 1.00|Sanskrit (in [[Devanagari)]] Fia Indien spüd Sanskrit a ähnliche Roin wias Latein fia Eiropa odas Hebräische fia de Judn. Zoireiche iwaliefate religiöse, philosophische und wissnschoftliche Texte san in Sanskrit vafosst. De Roin vo aana Sondasproch hod Sanskrit scho im indischn Oitatum gspüd. Sanskrit is ois Gegnspüla zur nadirlichn Sproch Prakrit (prākṛta hoassd nadirlich) zsegn. Es Pali zöd do aa dazua. Obwoi beispüsweis vü buddhistische Texte in Sanskrit vafosst wuan san, soi scho da Siddharta Gautama söwa de voikstümlichare Sprochvariantn Pali bevuazugt hom. Bei aana Zöhlung im Joa 1981 hom 6.000 Menschn in Indien Sanskrit ois Muadasproch aungem. Rund 190.000 homs bei da Voikszöhlung 1961 ois Zwaatsproch aungem. Es gibt stoake Bemühungen Sanskrit wiedazubelem. In de meistn Schuin vo da Sekundarstufn im modernen Indien (bsundas duatn, wo de Staatssproch Hindi gred wiad) wiad Sanskrit ois dritte Sproch noch Hindi und Englisch untarichtet. Es wean a neiche Weata fia modeane Gegnständ entwickld und junge Leit dazua motiviat, si in dera Sproch zum vaständign. Es gibt aa Zeidungen und Radiosendungn in (am Sandhi-freia) Sanskrit. Gschicht As Sanskrit hod se woj aus am hypothetischen 'Ursanskrit' am nordostindischen Voiksdialekt enddwigged. As 'Urvedische' is dagegn ea im Nordwesten ozumsidln. Des Vedische (klassische Periodn um ca. 1200 v. Chr.) hod awa no meara grammadische Forman ghod ois wia as Sankrit. Vedisch unddascheidd sich von klassischn Sanskrit noch Panini ungefea so wiar Homerischs Griachisch vom Klassischem Griachisch. Mim Indisch vo den Upanishaden, da wo de easchdn ungfähr 800 v. Chr. aufzoachnad worn hand, geet des eigadliche Sanskrit oo. Es is oft kontinuierlich vo Dichter und Grammatiker entwicklt worn bis ca. 400 v. Chr. Do hod da indische Grammadiga Panini as Sankrit vo da Laut-, Flexions- und Worddbuidung hea noamiad. Seitdem hod si as Sankskrit vo da Grammatik hea nimma gendat - woj awa von Worddschoz her. Sanskrit und Vedisch zammand buidn as Oidindische wo de oidesde vo de Indoarischen Sprochfamilien is. Ausm Oidindischn san de foigandn Sprochn entstaund: Hindi, Urdu, Bengalisch, Marathi, Kashmiri, Panjabi, Nepalesisch und Romani. Heidingdogs gibts a Bewegung z Indien de wo si 'Non-Paninian Colloquial Sanskrit' hoassd und de wo Sankrit ois Umgangssproch probagiat - nadirle dann in Sandhi-freia Form. Verwaundschoft mit aundan Sprochn Sanskrit kheat zum indoarischn Zweig vo da indogermanischn Sprachfamülie. Damit hod Sanskrit mit fost oin eiropäischn Sprochn an gemeinsaumen Uasprung, owa aa mit klassischn Sprochn wia Latein und Griechisch. De Vawaundschoft zagt se beispüsweise bei de Weata fia Muada und Voda: matri und pitri im Sanskrit; mater und pater im Latein sowie mētēr (μήτηρ) und patēr (πατήρ) im Oidgriachischn. Da Begriff yoga geht auf desöbe Wuatwuazl zruck wias lateinische iugum und s boarische Joch. Kweina Is "Sanskrit-Kompendium"Stiehl, U.; Sanskrit-Kompendium: ein Lehr-, Übungs- und Nachschlagewerk (3. Aufl.) 2004, Heidelberg, Economica, ISBN 3-87081-360-1 von Stiehl Ulrich, guit ois bests deidschschbrochigs Leerbiache http://titus.uni-frankfurt.de/biblio/reviews/stiehl.htm. Fuassnotn Netzseitn * Englisches Sanskrit-Forum * Internationale phonetische Lautschrift fia Sanskrit (PDF-Datei; 338 kB) * Linx zu Sanskrittextn * Online-Wäatabuach * Monier-Williams (Sankritlexikon) zum Owalodn * Oidindisches Wäatabuach * Online Hypertext Wäatabuach * Bonji Siddham Character & Pronunciation * Kostnlosa Online-Kurs Sanskrit Kategorie:Sanskrit Kategorie:Einzelsprache Kategorie:Tote Sprache af:Sanskrit als:Sanskrit am:ሳንስክሪት an:Sanscrito ar:لغة سنسكريتية arz:سانسكريتى ast:Sánscritu bat-smg:Sanskrita kalba bcl:Sanskrito be:Санскрыт be-x-old:Санскрыт bg:Санскрит bh:संस्कृत bn:সংস্কৃত ভাষা bo:ལེགས་སྦྱར་སྐད། bpy:সংস্কৃত br:Sañskriteg bs:Sanskrit ca:Sànscrit ceb:Pinulongang Sanskrito cs:Sanskrt cy:Sansgrit da:Sanskrit de:Sanskrit dv:ސަންސްކްރިއްތް el:Σανσκριτική γλώσσα en:Sanskrit eo:Sanskrito es:Sánscrito et:Sanskriti keel eu:Sanskrito fa:زبان سانسکریت fi:Sanskrit fr:Sanskrit fy:Sanskryt ga:Sanscrait gan:梵語 gl:Lingua sánscrita gu:સંસ્કૃત ભાષા hak:Fan-vun he:סנסקריט hi:संस्कृत भाषा hif:Sanskrit hr:Sanskrt hu:Szanszkrit nyelv ia:Sanscrito id:Bahasa Sanskerta io:Sanskrita linguo is:Sanskrít it:Lingua sanscrita ja:サンスクリット jv:Basa Sangskreta ka:სანსკრიტი kn:ಸಂಸ್ಕೃತ ko:산스크리트어 kw:Sanskrytek la:Lingua Sanscrita li:Sanskriet lij:Lengua sànscrïa lmo:Sanscrit lt:Sanskritas lv:Sanskrits mg:Sanskrity mk:Санскрит ml:സംസ്കൃതം mr:संस्‍कृत भाषा ms:Sanskrit nah:Sanscritotlahtōlli nds:Sanskrit ne:संस्कृत new:संस्कृत nl:Sanskriet nn:Sanskrit no:Sanskrit oc:Sanscrit pl:Sanskryt pnb:سنسکرت pt:Sânscrito qu:Sanskrit simi rmy:संस्कृतीकानी छीब ro:Limba sanscrită ru:Санскрит sa:संस्कृतम् scn:Lingua sanscrita sco:Sanskrit sh:Sanskrit simple:Sanskrit sk:Sanskrit sl:Sanskrt sr:Санскрит su:Basa Sangsakerta sv:Sanskrit sw:Kisanskrit ta:சமசுகிருதம் te:సంస్కృతము th:ภาษาสันสกฤต tl:Wikang Sanskrito tr:Sanskritçe uk:Санскрит ur:سنسکرت vi:Tiếng Phạn war:Sinanskrit xal:Эндкгин келн zh:梵语 zh-min-nan:Hoân-gí zh-yue:梵文